


A smile suits you best

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Haurchefant Greystone Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: L’uomo non si aspettava che Izanami arrivasse di persona. Se doveva essere sincero, al massimo si aspettava una lettera. Non perché lei non fosse il tipo di persona irriconoscente, ma piuttosto non gli sembrava essere lei una ragazza che si trovava a proprio agio a stare con le persone. Era molto riservata, parlava solo se interpellata e raramente esprimeva quello che pensava. Per una persona del genere una lettera era il mezzo di comunicazione perfetto.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 11. Prompt: Angst}





	A smile suits you best

Era iniziato tutto dopo lo scontro contro Garuda.  
Izanami, dopo aver sconfitto il Primal e aver visto l’impero di Garlean creare un’arma pressoché imbattibile, si era recata a Camp Dragonhead per raccontargli cosa tutto era accaduta dopo che avevano ritrovato l’Enterprise.  
L’uomo non si aspettava che Izanami arrivasse di persona. Se doveva essere sincero, al massimo si aspettava una lettera. Non perché lei non fosse il tipo di persona irriconoscente, ma piuttosto non gli sembrava essere lei una ragazza che si trovava a proprio agio a stare con le persone. Era molto riservata, parlava solo se interpellata e raramente esprimeva quello che pensava. Per una persona del genere una lettera era il mezzo di comunicazione perfetto.  
E invece era arrivata fin lì solo per raccontagli di persona come era finita con Garuda. Quel loro incontro non era durato molto, o comunque non quanto forse lui avrebbe voluto. Ma non poteva trattenerla, ben conscio del fatto che la ragazza aveva molte questioni da portare avanti che chiedevano la sua presenza.

Izanami tornò a far visita a Haurchefant anche dopo, quando la minaccia dell’Ultima Weapon era stata scongiurata. Aveva diverse cose da raccontargli, e infatti gli aveva chiesto se il comandante avesse abbastanza tempo a disposizione per stare ad ascoltare tutto.  
L’uomo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e disdisse tutti gli impegni che aveva per dare alla ragazza tutta la sua attenzione. Aveva scelto di fare il cavaliere e di servire Ishgard, ma spesso pensava a come sarebbe la sua vita se avesse deciso di girare per il mondo e i racconti di Izanami erano una buona consolazione alla vita in avamposto.  
In qualche modo si era affezionato al visto della ragazza mentre gli raccontava le sue avventure. Sembrava rilassata, come se si fosse lasciata alle spalle i problemi e le preoccupazioni che aveva ed era lì solo per chiacchierare con un amico e nient’altro. E quella sensazione gli piacque, non lo vedeva solo come un comandante o un alleato ma soprattutto una persona con qui parlare in tutta naturalezza. Sembrava una cosa che non faceva con gli altri Scions e ne fu più orgoglioso di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
La prima volta che l’aveva vista le era sembrata una avventuriera come tanti altri di cui aveva sentito parlare e che qualche volta gli capitava di aiutare. Ma quando poi vide cosa tutto aveva fatto per Francel, senza oltretutto volere nulla in cambio se non la possibilità di poter entrare in un territorio divenuto casa dei draghi e dove nessun uomo entrava più da cinque anni, riconobbe in lei qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che gli altri non avevano. Era un’avventuriera per le persone, prima ancora che per soldi o la gloria.  
Haurchefant, nel salutarla prima della sua partenza, si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di poterla rivedere. Ora che il peggio era passato avrebbe potuto tornare a fare quello che gli avventurieri facevano di solito, non aveva motivo per tornare nel Cohertas e da una parte la cosa lo rattristò parecchio.

Izanami si presentò nuovamente qualche tempo dopo e Haurchefant non poté esserne più felice, anche se lei aveva un’espressione in viso che preannunciava una qualche avventura non andata esattamente nel migliore dei modi.  
Gli raccontò della piccola scaramuccia con King Moogle e i suoi sudditi e di come si sia ritrovata circondata e confusa da quanto stesse accadendo. Lui si mise a ridere.  
«Voi ridete, ma se vedo un altro Moogle probabilmente gli lancerò qualcosa senza neanche rendermene conto. È stata una tortura…»  
«Non siete la persona che farebbe una cosa del genere, ma devo ammettere che se dovesse succedere vorrei assistere alla scena.»  
Izanami sorrise a quell’affermazione e l’uomo ne rimase folgorato.

Stava iniziando a diventare una piacevole abitudine per entrambi e soprattutto per lui, una piccola fuga dalle noiose incombenze quotidiane. Più la ragazza raccontava e più il suo desiderio di poter combattere al suo fianco aumentava a dismisura. Non che glielo avrebbe mai detto, i suoi doveri verso Ishgard avevano comunque la priorità assoluta ma gli sarebbe piaciuto un giorno poter girare il mondo, magari insieme a lei.

Le notizie delle prodezze di Izanami ormai arrivavano sempre prima di lei. Ma anche avendo avuto modo di sapere in anticipo quanto accaduto, l’uomo restava in trepidante attesa il suo arrivo. Il racconto che lei faceva era comunque sempre più interessante e ricco di dettagli, non solo degli avvenimenti ma anche dei luoghi che vedeva e delle persone che incontrava. Gli piaceva osservarla mentre raccontava le sue avventure, probabilmente perché era sé stessa e non “il Warrior of Light” che doveva essere davanti agli altri. O forse, e questa era più una sua supposizione, non era molto brava a stare in mezzo a molte persone e parlare con una sola persona la rilassava molto.

I loro incontri, seppur di carattere “lavorativo” iniziarono a farsi sempre più frequenti da quando si era verificato l’incidente con gli eretici. Il comandante non l’aveva presa bene, anche se sperava di non darlo a vedere. Aveva simpatia per tutti gli avventurieri, e questo era un fatto noto a tutti, ma in particolar modo per chi aveva deciso di stabilirsi a Mor Dhona, luogo notoriamente ricco di sfide, ostacoli ma soprattutto minacce essendo quella una zona franca per tutte le città-stato. E quell’inseguimento fino al loro capo aveva portato Izanami a passare così tanto tempo da quelle parti che riuscivano a vedersi quasi giornalmente, anche se questo non l’aveva poi fermata dal raccontargli, la sera dopo l’incontro con Iceheart di tutto quello che era successo.

Izanami non mancava mai di presentarsi per aggiornarlo di quanto accadeva, che fossero Primal o scontri importanti e Haurchefant era sempre più che felice di poterla accogliere ed ascoltarla. Quegli incontri, se ne rese conto forse tardi, servivano alla ragazza anche per trovare un poco di pace e tranquillità dopo tanta fatica, starsene lontana da tutti senza che la chiamassero per mille altri impegni e lui di certo non le avrebbe tolto quel piccolo santuario di tranquillità che Camp Dragonhead era diventato per lei.  
Ma quando la ragazza si presentò, insieme ad Alphinaud, nel cuore della notte sull’orlo della disperazione, Haurchefant sapeva che quello era il momento in cui avrebbe dimostrato loro che quello era davvero un luogo in potevano sempre tornare. Il più devastato era Alphinaud, ma si accorse che anche Izanami non ne era uscita indenne da quella faccenda. Erano stati costretti alla fuga come dei criminali e avevano perso tutti i loro amici, chiunque ne sarebbe distrutto. La ragazza cercava, seppur in apparenza, di essere forte e di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla collera e dalla disperazione, probabilmente per non far sentire in colpa ulteriormente il giovane. L’uomo avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarli e infatti, dopo essersi assicurato di aver risollevato lo spirito di entrambi, si mise all’opera e fece in modo che potessero entrare a Ishgard.

Era il minimo che potesse fare per loro, che per Ishgard avevano fatto tanto.

Mentre Izanami si dava da fare per i suoi due fratelli, lui aveva deciso di farle un regalo. Avrebbe voluto darglielo in un’occasione forse diversa, ma che occasione migliore poteva essere se non la vittoria al tribunale? Con quella splendida dimostrazione di forza ed eleganza? Una vittoria così bella e perfetta meritava un regalo altrettanto perfetto e il suo miglior Chocobo era quello gusto. Aveva allevato quel chocobo nero con il fine ultimo di regalarlo alla ragazza, sicuro che le sarebbe servito. Lo aveva allevato con tutta la cura e le attenzioni possibili. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la sua espressione quando lo vide, un misto tra l’incredulo e la pura gioia. Quello era davvero la miglior ricompensa che potesse ricevere.  
Il sorriso di Izanami era davvero la cosa più bella che avesse mai avuto modo di osservare.

Anche se Izanami si era in qualche modo trasferita a Ishgard e i loro incontri erano decisamente più frequenti, la ragazza non perdeva occasione di andarlo a trovare per raccontagli gli ultimi avvenimenti. Gli aveva raccontato di Ravana (e diamine, quanto avrebbe voluto vedere quell’incontro!), di Nidhogg e della vera storia dietro alla Dragonsong War e di come l’unico modo per fermarla era far sapere a tutta la popolazione cosa fosse davvero successo. Ma sapeva bene che non era facile, che l’Arcivescovo non avrebbe mai rinunciato al controllo sulla città e al potere che aveva nelle sue mani.  
Non lo stava facendo per gli Ishgardiani, gli disse lei con un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato, lo faceva per lui, Aymeric e quelle poche persone che si erano dimostrate amichevoli fin da subito nei suoi confronti, ignorando il fatto che fosse una straniera, per di più Au Ra. Voleva per loro una vita tranquilla senza la costante paura di attacchi da parte dei draghi e senza il terrore di perdere qualcuno di caro.  
Cosa lo trattenne dallo stringerla a sé e non lasciarla più andare, Haurchefant non se lo seppe spiegare. Come poteva non amare una ragazza che pensava così tanto agli altri, tanto da andare a combattere draghi e primal? Una ragazza tanto dolce e allo stesso tempo così determinata?

Quando si accorse di quello che stava per accadere, Haurchefant non ci pensò neanche mezzo secondo. La spinse via e con lo scudo cercò di fermare l’attacco, ma quel colpo lo raggiunse lo stesso.  
Il dolore arrivò all’improvviso e diventava sempre più insopportabile, sentiva le forze che lo abbandonavano sempre più velocemente. Qualsiasi movimento facesse gli provocava un dolore lancinante, anche il solo respirare era insopportabile.  
Sapeva che ormai quelli erano i suoi ultimi istanti di vita. Cercò lei e solo lei, voleva che fosse il suo sorriso l’ultima cosa che vedeva prima di morire. Quel sorriso che lo aveva fatto innamorare.  
«Come pensavo… il sorriso ti sta molto meglio…»

Chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva rimpianti.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il viaggio verso Azys Lla si stava rivelando essere più difficoltoso del previsto. Il primo problema che avevano dovuto affrontare era Bismark.  
Gli raccontò di come erano arrivati dagli Zundu, di quanto bello fosse quel posto e di come gli sarebbe piaciuto volare in quei territori, della sua lotta contro il Primal. Sorrideva, ripensando a quanto successo giusto il giorno prima. Era stato strano dover far mangiare un’isola galleggiante a un Primal per attirare la sua attenzione, ma ormai doveva abituarsi alle varie stranezze che incontrava durante i suoi viaggi.  
Gli raccontò di come a Ishgard, piano piano, la notizia della fuga dell’Arcivescovo e delle origini della Dragonsong War stavano circolando e delle reazioni dei cittadini, ancora increduli e spesso molto dubbiosi. Ma, stranamente, a Izanami non importava poi molto della loro reazione. Rise, mentre glielo diceva. «Forse sto diventando indifferente alle cose che non m riguardano direttamente, proprio come un vero Ishgardiano!» 

Era andata a trovarlo anche dopo quel viaggio assurdo nella Gubal Library. Gli raccontò di come avessero ritrovato Y’Shtola, di Mato’ya e Kryle. Gli raccontò di Idyllshire e degli illuminati e di quanto fosse stato strano viaggiare in quel territorio, così ricco di storia di costruzioni ma completamente abbandonato a sé stesso. Gli raccontò di quante persone nuove aveva incontrato e di come la vita fuori da Ishgard, nei territori che si pensava abbandonati fosse molto diversa e ricca di avventure.

Quando andò a trovarlo, si sedette e rimase in silenzio. Rimase a guardare il paesaggio che aveva davanti in silenzio. Ma quella lapide, quello scudo bucato e quel silenzio le facevano male, troppo male. Aveva promesso a sé stessa, quel giorno, che se avesse pianto, lo avrebbe fatto dopo che si fosse vendicata, dopo che Thordan fosse morto per mano sua. E ora quelle lacrime scendevano libere, senza controllo.  
Aveva perso la persona più importante della sua vita e la vendetta non era soddisfacente come avrebbe voluto. Non glielo aveva riportato indietro, lui non sarebbe mai tornato e non avrebbe più sentito la sua voce, la sua risata, le sue parole di incoraggiamento. Aveva così tante cose da digli, da raccontargli.  
Quel vuoto che aveva lasciato era insostenibile ogni giorno di più. Voleva rivederlo, voleva poterlo abbracciare e dirgli tutto quello che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli prima, quando pensava che avrebbe avuto molto più tempo a disposizione.  
Lasciò che le lacrime scendessero e così come erano scese, si fermarono. Sarebbe andata avanti, come lui avrebbe voluto.

  
Si alzò in piedi e, avvicinandosi alla lapide, tolse la neve che si era accumulata sopra.

«A presto, amico mio.»

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo perdono per eventuali errori sparsi che potreste aver trovato. La sistemerò meglio probabilmente dopo il writober.  
Spero ce vi abbia fatto piangere come ho pianto io nel scriverla :D


End file.
